world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
013014nullrilset
RilSet wakeS, wincing a little aS he SitS uP. Checking hiS legS, he noticeS that all of hiS injurieS have been bandaged. Nullar’S work, no doubt. Still, he doeS not riSe to hiS feet without a grunt of Pain, hobbling towardS the aStrolabe. He can hear Someone knocking about in there. Nullar fell quite a good way when she came into the astrolabe, getting herself all bruised and dinged up. Well, at least her nose wasn't broken again, she mused. She stands shakily, feeling out for everyone else, and sighing. Besides sprites and Rilset, there's a whole lot of nothing there. Wonderful. She tries to find a wall to orient herself, making her way to the alchemiter if she can find it. She needs to remake all of her computers now... Coming into the room, he can See Nullar feeling her way along a wall. “Found your back, deareSt?” he SayS, leaning againSt a doorframe. “CongratulationS. I gueSS I won’t have to mount a daring reScue after all.” Nullar lets out a heavy, dramatic sigh when Rilset opens his mouth. She hoped he'd leave well enough alone, but she couldn't catch a break apparently. "Yes. Ryspor and-- hmm. Balish and Libby, at least. They all joined hands and sang troll kumbaya and got me back safely." She leans against the wall, looking the kind of tired you can only get from sleeping way too long. “Glad I miSSed it. Sing-a-longS aren’t really my thing.” He StudieS her. “All in one Piece then? Not Permanently injured in any way?” She lookS banged-uP, and iS clearly blind once more, but She aPPearS to have retained all her limbS. "I'm fine," she says quietly. "I need to get these things out of my head and working again, gets some copies made at the alchemiter, and I'll be right as rain. Like it never happened. Whoohoo." She wiggles two up-pointed fingers in a mockery of a party-type gesture. “A wiSe Precaution. One you Should Probably have thought about before.” RilSet SmileS a little at her tired geSture. “Do you know how to fix thoSe, by the way? You never Struck me aS the technical tyPe.” "Before an insane rogue sprite somehow laid a trap for me in two minutes with no warning at all that included a device that somehow fried everything electronic I own, Yeah, okay," she says, drily, "I'll try to be a little more careful in the future. And, no, I really haven't the slightest clue about this kind of shit. I'll probably have to ask Jack." “Well, I’ll let you get to it then,” RilSet SayS with a Short bow. “I will be here if you need me. Your humble Servant.” He Slowly lowerS himSelf to the ground, decaPtoling a Small Piece of bone and a knife. He beginS to carve Slowly. His bow is lost on her, needless to say, and she looks confused by the strange sounds she hears. "Well-- actually," she says, flushing a little maroon, obviously embarrassed. "I mean, if we can drop all of that 'servant' shit that'd be cool but if you could b--, uh...." she breaks off abruptly, and shakes her head. "Nevermind. I won't bother you." It's clear she's frustrated, but she sits up a little straighter, and goes slowly to move past him. She hadn't had her new eyes long, but now that she was blind again it was like being back to square one. “What iS it, Nullar?” he aSkS calmly, not looking away from hiS work. “Do you want my helP? If So, out with it.” Null is quiet for a moment, pausing in her steps, before she quietly admits, "I don't even know which direction I'm facing. Could you... could you bring me to the alchemiter, Do you have a... do you have a computer I can borrow," She tries to steel herself for what is sure to be his cutting response. RilSet lookS uP at her. He watcheS her Stand in the middle of the room, clearly with no idea where to go. He SighS deePly. “Put thiS on,” he SayS, Standing and decaPloging hiS Skull helmet with built-in MonocoltoP. “It will reSPond to voice command. I’ll need it back though.” He SliPS it over her head. It iS comically big on her, bringing an unwanted Smile to hiS face. “Follow me, and try not to triP over anything,” he Say taking her hand and leading her out of the room. Nullar leans her head experimentally side to side, feeling how much slack there is between it and her head. "Voice commands," she repeats. Well, at least she can send messages out while she works on getting the rest of her stuff working. "How am I supposed to know if I'm going to trip," she asks sourly, clutching his hand just a bit too tightly. “HoPe for the beSt, I SuPPoSe,” RilSet SayS, Smirking. He iS careful to lead her around the furniture and other objectS which clutter the corridor. The quiet iS comforting. AS far aS he can tell, they are the only oneS in the building. Looking back at her and Seeing hiS helmet bobbing back and forth on her head, he can’t quite Stifle a laugh. Nullar hears his snickering and scowls. She pretends to trip, just a little, so she has an excuse to grab his wrist with her other hand, digging her claws into the soft flesh there 'accidentally'. "Where is everyone," she asks, pouting, taking back her hand with an open palm 'oops sorry!' sort of gesture. “I haven’t the fainteSt idea,” RilSet SayS hiS ordinary calm toneS, though hiS arm doeS throb a bit. “I juSt woke uP. Our… exPerience together muSt have worn me out more than I thought. I can’t recall ever SleePing for So long. Careful.” He PlaceS a hand on her Shoulder, guiding her around a deSk that haS been Shoved in the middle of the hallway. Null jumps just a little when he feels his hand, then purses her lips at being so jumpy. "Well, I kinda chloroformed you a little so you wouldn't wake up while I was stitching you," she admits, sounding equal parts pleased and annoyed. "Th-thanks," she says simply as he guides her. “Ah. That would exPlain it.” RilSet remove hiS hand from her Shoulder once the have reached oPen hallway again. “Well, here we are,” he SayS after a few momentS, Standing before the alchemiter. “Can you handle thingS from here, or do you need me to guide you through the alchemization ProceSS aS well?” He iS Still holding her hand. Null thinks for a moment, looking frustrated. "To be honest, I don't even know what in my inventory's viable, I have to test everything out first. It may take a while. If I... If I need help, I can message you, though. I won't be able to see what you send back, of course, so feel free to ignore me at your leisure." She, noticeably enough, doesn't yank her hand back immediately. "But seriously, though--" she refuses to repeat the 'th' word again, "You know. For not being a dick about this." RilSet remainS quiet for a moment. He examineS the hand in hiS for a moment, before reluctantly letting go. “It waS no trouble. I really don’t have anything elSe to do,” he admitS. “Would you-” He heSitateS. “Would you like me to get thoSe eyeS out for you? The State you’re in, you’ll Probably end uP hurting yourSelf trying to take them out.” Nullar is surprised to find herself smiling, though she does manage to stifle a laugh. She looks toward his relative direction and shakes her head, holding a hand up to steady the helmet. "No, I think I'd better talk to the guy who put them in about that," she says. "If it's not a delicate process, I'll be sure to call you back, though." RilSet SmileS a little back. “Very well. The next time I See you though, I want you in toP Scheming ShaPe. Blind or not, Nullar EtrorS haS no buSineSS being led about by anyone. She'S a leader. Got it?” Without waiting for an anSwer, he walkS out of the room, PauSing at the doorway only to give her a Small wave She can’t See. He walkS down the corridor, back towardS the aStrolabe, in a Strangely haPPy mood. Null nods a little, and listens to him leave, trying, and failing, to keep a dopey smile from brightening up her features. 'What a dick,' she thinks, fondly, and sits down to go through her inventory.